All It Takes Is A Hit
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: First fanfic, oneshot... Sam is tired of Danny and his cluelessness and all it takes is one sad Sam, a moving vehicle and one clueless boy to make a perfect match come together 'I suck at summary's better then it sounds'


Hey, this is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me please! No flames and this is on my sisters account so this belongs to DxSlover but I think my account shut down, need to make a new account but for now, my stories are on here :) THANKS!

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS... But I do own a penny named Bob :) x

Sam sat in her room all alone. She needed time to think, she need time to get around the fact that her lover was in love with another. She couldn't believe it, well she could but she didn't want to believe it. If she didn't believe hard enough, may be that bad dream would just go away and she could have Danny all to herself once and for all.

She had dropped loads of hints to Danny that she liked him on many occasions. He was so clueless, she couldn't take it. The day that the love of her life, well made it clear that he didn't love her she was so close to having him all to herself, so close but it was all taken away from her in a blink of a eye.

Her eyes began to fog up thinking of all the good memories that they shared, how close they had come to kissing, how close she had come to telling Danny about her true feelings for him. She was lost in thought until she was rudely interrupted by a loud knocking at her door.

"Sam, its Tuck, can I come in?" one of her best friends said."Um... Sure"

She replied trying to wipe away the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Sam, you can't just lock yourself up in here 'cause Danny has gone down another pointless road. And anyway he knows where he will end up, from the start... AGAIN!" Tuck pointed out

"How can he not see? How can he not realise that I'm in love with him? How can he be... be so... so... CLUELESS!" Sam claimed

"He may be clueless, but that doesn't mean you can't show him how NOT to be clueless" Tuck gave an idea to Sam

"But what about if IT comes for me with guns blazing for stealing her new 'boyfriend' away from her, she did warn me to make a more or she will but this is to sudden!" Sam said.

"Didn't she tell you this like 6 months ago?" Tucker asked

"Not helping!" Sam yelled

"Its the truth isn't it?" Tucker said

"Well, it was 6 months tomorrow, but whose counting?" Sam asked

"Umm... Don't hit me but, YOU!" Tucker ran off in a mental laughing fit

"Tuck, as a friend, I'm gonna say this in the nicest way I can... YOU DEAD MEAT!" Sam shouted

"I THOGUHT YOU WERE A VEGATERIEN!" Tucker managed to say before being tackled to the floor by Sam.

"Your going of task!" Tucker reminded her.

"You went off task" Sam claimed

"FINE, we BOTH went off task... HAPPY?" Tucker yelled

"Yes..." Sam whispered -About 2 hours later...

"Tuck, I don't think I can do this..." Sam said to her best friend

"Yes you can Sam, its you remember, not caring what other people think, being an individual where's that Sam? The girl who isn't scared of anything. Especially and thing called LOVE!" Tucker tried to boost Sam's encouragement

Knock

Knock

"Coming" A muffled sound came from the other side of the there was Danny, and HER holding hands! Sam couldn't take it.

She ran, ran as fast as she could. As fast as her short legs would take her. She could hear her name being called in the back ground but they were muffled out by traffic and her vision was blurred by her tears.

The cars were beeping at her to get out of the road but she didn't dare, she just kept going on. Moments later there was a sudden darkness and a pain shot through her body... She got hit by a car.

Suddenly, she could feel Danny by her side and changing into him Phantom form, picking her up and flying high up into the sky.

Sam was awaken rudely by the sound of beeping and her name being called over and over again. He leg and wrist killed, he head thumped in pain and she was pretty sure she wasn't in her nice cosy bed.

"Sam, please wake up... I-I love you" Sam heard a voice Her eyes stayed shut, her mind went loose. Her crush, the one she loves, loves her back.

"Sam, come on please, Tucker told me all that I need to know. Please Sam, come on please wake up" the voice said

"W-who's that?" Sam said trying to feel who it was

"It's Danny, your best friend" Danny said grabbing her.

Wincin in pain, and managed to stutter out "I love you too Danny"

The end :) xxx

Bad ending though. But this is my first so NO FLAMES! Word to your mother AND RESEPCT YOUR ORANGES


End file.
